


观火

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang
Summary: *国家队比赛日背景。*异地恋的撸渣释放方式。*毫无底线的视频play，非常雷……*丁老师炮灰（看客）设定，不喜勿入。*真的非常雷……





	1. Chapter 1

“Kevin，”阿扎尔轻轻唤了一声，他从聊天里脱出身，尚未熄灭的手机屏幕打着莹白的光铺到他脸上，衬得他漂亮眸子发出奇妙的光，一看就是转着鬼念头。

“嗯？”德布劳内刚洗完澡，围着浴巾就坐到床沿，他伸手去捏阿扎尔的脸颊，“又打什么坏主意？”

阿扎尔不好意思地摸摸鼻子，“嘿，我没有，我就是……”

“又想吃汉堡？不可以，接下来的比赛有多重要你应该很清楚……”

又来了，阿扎尔恨不得捂住耳朵躲避好友的碎碎念。

“不是……那个……我……”阿扎尔打断了德布劳内，却又吞吞吐吐说不出话。

德布劳内余光扫到小男孩的聊天窗口，是吉鲁。有意思。

“你想打牌吗？”

德布劳内没应声，挑眉示意他继续说。

“去隔壁找罗梅卢他们玩吧。”阿扎尔露出一个谄媚的笑，语气软软的，生怕好友拒绝似的。

“……不去。”德布劳内佯装困顿，打了个哈欠就钻被窝了。

阿扎尔还想说什么，手机铃声突然响起，他接起来，也没来得及插上耳机，吉鲁的声音就传进德布劳内耳朵里。

“艾登，我好想你。”

“……”阿扎尔老脸一红，刚要制止，吉鲁又说话了，“过来亲一个，mua~”

“……”阿扎尔偷偷瞄了一眼德布劳内，那人只是后脑勺对着他，看不出情绪，阿扎尔有点不安，他敷衍地噜噜嘴，算作对吉鲁的回应。

法国男人当然不乐意了，“嘿，怎么个意思？”

“呃……Kevin在房间里……”

吉鲁发来消息——你没跟他说咱俩有事吗？

阿扎尔秒回——这种事我怎么说？！

尴尬的沉默，持续了大约一分钟……

“喔，替我向他问好。”吉鲁率先打破沉默。

“嘿，Kev，Oli跟你……”阿扎尔话没说完，德布劳内就一把掀开被子翻了出去，“我去打牌了，你们玩吧。”自始至终没看阿扎尔一眼，其实他脸红得没眼看，但小男孩难免觉得是自己要求苛刻让令好友不适。他本来想，要不算了吧，早点睡觉。但干脆利落的敲门声迅速打消了他的念头。

“Oli，他走了！”阿扎尔乐得眼睛都眯起来。

吉鲁赤裸着上半身，懒洋洋地躺在床头，“艾登，我真的好想你。”

“嘿嘿，哪里想？”

吉鲁把临走前从艾登屁股上顺下来的内裤叼在嘴里，含糊着说，“你说呢？”

阿扎尔看着吉鲁这么色气的样子，他甚至感到后穴开始流水了。他咽了咽口水，他伸出舌头舔舔下唇，“我……想要……”

“等回伦敦……”

“不，现在就要。”阿扎尔嘟起嘴，手指摸了摸后穴，沾了点水指到镜头跟前，“你看，都湿了。”

操。

谁他妈受得了。

 

“Oli，我有带礼物喔。”小男孩举着手机下了床，吉鲁感到镜头这边一阵晃动，然后一根男用假阴茎出现在他眼前。

妈的，为什么人类科技如此落后，不能提供瞬移服务。

他现在就要操进艾登的屁股。

小男孩仿佛看不见他欲望深沉的眼睛似的，扭着大屁股继续说，“Oli不会怪我私自买了这种玩具吧？”

如果是平时，吉鲁肯定要一边打他屁股一边操他，“你是不是觉得我不行？”但现在，他只想用尽所有词汇来表扬他的情人，这样浪荡的情趣，谁抗拒得了。

他把内裤包裹到自己硬的发胀的分身上，前端分泌出液体，很快把布料打湿了，透出一点龟头的轮廓，他把手机凑过去，给了艾登一个特写。

“唔……”比利时人娇呼了一声，他轻喘着气，吐出舌头随意舔着，好像要把吉鲁含进嘴里。他把手机架到床头，让对面的人能清晰看到全景。接着，他急不可耐地脱下了内裤，手指抠进泥泞不堪的后庭，随便捅了捅，湿漉漉的蜜穴很容易就撑开了。

吉鲁看得双眼猩红，他一直知道自己这个小男友在床上表现极佳，可他从未以这个视角，相隔千里看他自慰。

看得见吃不着最苦。

他摸到自己的肉棒，隔着滑腻的布料，他也能感觉到棒身凸起的血管，他看着对面艾登乖乖趴在床上，屁股高高撅起，他打开了按摩棒的开关，龟头以极快的频率震动着，慢慢插入了他紧致的后穴，“唔……Oli……”小男孩爽得浑身肌肉绷紧，小脚趾缩成一团，嘴里喃喃着吉鲁的名字，呻吟从他鼻腔舌尖争先恐后地冲出来。

吉鲁想像着那是自己在操阿扎尔，他手指轻轻刮蹭着龟头，隔着的高档布料根本比不上他内壁肠肉温暖柔软的万分之一，但视觉上的刺激过于淫荡，是全然不同的体验。

没有人不爱阿扎尔。

 

阿扎尔把假阴茎留在体内，解放了左手掐着自己的乳头，几重快感一齐冲击着他，“喔……”他不禁缩紧了甬道，粉嫩的穴口微微颤动着，不遗余力含着那根粗长的玩具。他忍不住腾出右手握住了自己硬的难受的小兄弟。

“Oh no!”吉鲁慌忙阻止了他，“宝贝，别碰它。”

“呜呜，Oli，我难受。”阿扎尔低声呜咽着，真像是哭了似的，“好胀……”

吉鲁压抑着欲望，维持一丝理智来引导他，“乖，继续用阴茎操自己，我们以前都这样，只用后面就能让你爽，今天也没什么不同，好吗？”

阿扎尔犹豫再三，终于把右手放到了身后的按摩棒上，他稍稍用力，湿漉漉的甬道就把它挤出来了，然后再一推送，便轻松滑入了他身体深处。插得太深了，顶端碾压过他的凸点，快感一波波炸开，他一发颤，一大股淫水随着抽插沿着穴口流出来，把整个私处打湿了，耻毛贴在白嫩的皮肤上，“嗯……啊……”他闭着眼，凭借本能发出浪荡的叫声。

吉鲁看得大脑一片空白，浑身被欲望烧得沸腾，他低吼一声，加快了撸动的速度，想像着操进阿扎尔蜜穴的是自己现下硬的发烫的鸡巴，他不由地向上耸了耸屁股，试图操得更深一点。

“Oli，Oli，我不行了……”没多会儿，小男孩就尖叫着开始发抖。

“喔宝贝，我还没好，你再忍忍……”吉鲁咬着牙，撸动的速度越来越快。

“呜呜呜……好爽，老公插得好深……”阿扎尔眯着眼，他被操的开始胡言乱语，“我里面都被操成你鸡巴的形状了，我好舒服，Oli好大我好喜欢……”

听着小男孩的淫词艳语，吉鲁心旌荡漾，被认可的占有欲和虚荣感充斥他的心房，混同胯间的快感一齐攀上大脑，像一波接一波的潮水拍打着他的神经，他双眼失焦，只看得见阿扎尔丰满的肥臀在跟前摇晃。

 

“吱——”德布劳内回来拿充电器，一推门就看见这样赤裸淫荡的场面。

阿扎尔听见声响，被欲望烧得稀里糊涂的大脑有了一丝缝隙，他一扭头，看见金发男人跨步进来，一时慌张，手上失了力道，阴茎捅进了深处，挤压着被嫩肉包裹着的敏感点。他眼前一花，浑身发软，前端突突着就射了，一大股白浊喷到洁白的床单上。

那边吉鲁还在一声声喊他“宝贝”。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *强奸预警！！！
> 
> *一个非常黄暴非常雷的续集……
> 
> *吉鲁炮灰（看客）设定，不喜勿入。
> 
> *真的非常雷……

阿扎尔软绵绵地跌进床垫，他下意识地捞起被子把自己裹好，那头吉鲁正到关键时刻，对小男友突然的扭捏十分不满，他刚要说话，就听见阿扎尔磕磕巴巴的声音，“Kev……你怎么……我……”

操他妈的德布劳内，吉鲁暗骂一句。

吉鲁知道这事没法继续了，再把阴茎露出来不小心让德布劳内看了，很像有露阴癖的变态，而且他怕德布劳内自卑——这真不怪他自恋，是以往发生过太多次，让他产生的自信。于是他把阿扎尔的内裤丢到一边，翻身去找自己的裤子。

德布劳内脑子里炸开一道惊雷，半晌没回过神——他以为艾登只是需要私人空间与吉鲁互诉衷肠。他也经历过异地恋，知道情人之间最要紧的就是每天黏糊糊的煲电话粥，但现下这个场景过于刺激了。

他看着被子里露出的一双漂亮眼睛，想到里面的人浑身赤裸，假阴茎还操在他屁股里，他突然硬了。

他快步走过去，一把掀开被子，阿扎尔被打了个措手不及，只是瞪大了眼睛看着好友，他不禁夹紧了后穴，还在震动的玩具又往里滑了一节，刚好戳到凸点上，“啊……”阿扎尔不禁眯着眼呻吟出声。

操。

是可忍孰不可忍。

德布劳内把他搂进怀里，亲吻他的耳朵和脖子。

吉鲁再回来，看见的就是这样的场景。

“你们在做什么！”他气急败坏地吼，内裤也顾不上穿了。

德布劳内置若罔闻，掐着阿扎尔腰肢的手加重了力气，小男孩奋力挣扎着要脱离队友紧箍的怀抱，但一切无济于事，刚刚高潮完的人浑身提不上劲。德布劳内的舌尖裹住他的的耳垂，吸的微微发疼，屁股里那根玩具还在剧烈震动着，照顾到每一层褶皱，在肠液的润滑下，随着他的收缩轻轻抽插着。阿扎尔下体不由地痉挛，他一想到吉鲁还在另一头看他，强烈的羞耻感就冲上心房，混着周身的快感一起攻击他的神经，身体永远比大脑诚实。他喷出一大股淫水，前面又直挺挺抬起头来。

德布劳内把他按在身下，右手抓住振动棒的尾端，一把抽出，湿漉漉的玩具前面沾满了白色液体，混着淫靡的香味，“啧，看看，不需要男人你也能湿成这样？”

阿扎尔别过脸，不肯承认自己的淫荡，他又感到空虚，夹紧了后庭，咬着牙瞪了德布劳内一眼，“你这是强奸！”

德布劳内不以为意地点点头，“嗯，当着你男友的面。”

“操，”阿扎尔用力推开身上的男人，伸手去够自己的手机，想要关掉视频通话，却被人一眼识破。他把小男孩捞回来，在他屁股上重重抽了一巴掌，“老实点。”然后掐着他的下巴，把手里的东西塞进他嘴里。

阿扎尔被自己的气味呛得直掉眼泪，“Kev，不要，”他舌头被挤得活动不便，吐出来的话含糊极了，他更着急了，扭头去看手机，那头却连个人影也没有，“Oli，Oli救我，唔……”

“飞过来救你吗？”德布劳内拽下自己的内裤，掰开阿扎尔收紧的双腿，手指抠进他被操开了的蜜穴，“你都把自己操松了，玩具哪里比得上真正的鸡巴？”说完一挺腰，就挤了个龟头进去，里面暖湿紧致，很难一插到底，“噢，你比我想像的还要骚，我就说嘛，假的怎么可能满足得了你？”

 

吉鲁气得浑身发抖，却又无计可施，他在房间里踱步，忽然想到老队友维尔马伦这次也进了比利时大名单，虽然他们私交并不深厚，但当下只有他能帮忙了。他正要给维尔马伦打电话，拿起手机就看见德布劳内操进了阿扎尔屁股，阿扎尔手臂揽着他的肩膀，指甲嵌入皮肤，关节微微发白，嘴里还含着振动棒，口水沿着嘴角往下流，细碎的呻吟也一同飘出来。额头上被汗水打湿了一大片，脸上不知道是泪还是汗，总之整个人都湿漉漉的。

操。

这他妈不是强奸吗？为什么他的男朋友看起来如此享受？

吉鲁把手机一摔，心里蔓延开一股莫名的情绪，是愤恨是嫉妒又带着绝不该出现的欲望——是的，他居然在如此耻辱的场景里重新勃起了。他暗骂一声，忍不住把目光重新聚集到视频里。

 

德布劳内把他嘴里的假阴茎抽了出来，突然的空虚使小男孩不满地眯起眼哼了几声，他舔舔嘴角的口水，微张着嘴想要被满足。德布劳内当然要满足他，他的手指插进去，搅动着男孩的舌头，阿扎尔轻轻咬着他的指腹，吸吮舔舐着他的指尖，像含着根性器一样卖力，甚至渴望着滚烫的精液能射在他脸上，沿着眼角一直流进嘴里。

德布劳内掐着他的屁股，慢慢地抽出来再慢慢顶进去，碰到敏感点到时候，刻意重重碾过，几次下来，阿扎尔就受不了了，抱着男人的肩膀，哭着求他，“快……快一点……”

很好，德布劳内俯下身去吻他，轻佻地问他，“现在是在求我吗？”

“……”阿扎尔残余的理智还在提醒他，这是一场不该发生的性爱，任何违背一方意愿而进行的性交都是不合法的。

突然，男人狠狠顶了一下。

“嗯？”

“是……求你，快操我，我……啊……”

德布劳内仿佛得到了小男孩的授权，为自己免除了强奸的罪名，于是开始了真正操干。他每次都能完完全全地塞满他，狠狠的在他体内横冲直撞，摩擦的快感使阿扎尔紧紧抓住德布劳内的手臂，爽得脚趾都缩紧了。德布劳内被抓得吃痛，找了个空子把人抱了起来，顺手在他臀尖上抽了几下，又引来几声呻吟。他站起身，阿扎尔手脚并用挂在他身上，被操得爽了，全然忘了自己还被男友看着，嘴里胡乱叫嚷着，“哥哥不要，太深了，唔……”

德布劳内抱着他在房间里走来走去，试图找到更舒服的地方，他每动一下，阴茎就带动着抽插一下，阿扎尔的屁股重重的落到男人的阴茎上，被戳刺到肠道深处，像被人贯穿似的。紧致的小穴哆哆嗦嗦夹住德布劳内，随着他的动作收缩着，咬得严丝合缝，两条腿紧紧勾住德布劳内的腰，生怕在这颠簸的抽插中摔到地上。

德布劳内把他顶在窗户上，他托住他的屁股把自己抽出来，阿扎尔快到高潮了，男人却在这时候一盆冷水浇下来，他前面硬得发疼，体内一阵阵酸麻夹杂着空虚折磨着他，他红着眼，几乎要哭出声，“Kev……”央求的话还哽在喉咙里，男人却比他还心急，一把将振动棒插了进去。虽说比不上真的那么滚烫热烈，但在当下，好歹也能解了他的燃眉之急。阿扎尔骚浪地叫起来，他主动去寻德布劳内的嘴唇，把舌头伸进他嘴里，与他纠缠。

男人不能就这么放过他，他手指掰开阿扎尔的屁股，沿着蜜穴边缘抠了进去，“唔……不行，太多了……”阿扎尔突然摇晃着脑袋，挣扎起来，屁股往上耸动想要逃离，却被男人拉了回来，“宝贝，你可以的，你会被操松的，以后吉鲁也满足不了你了。”

听见男友名字的瞬间，阿扎尔浑身发了个抖，紧接着，德布劳内就操了进来。天啊，他下体胀的快要撕裂，他一动不动，绷紧了大腿顺从地由着男人操弄他。

没多会儿，甬道就适应了，一股接一股的水流出来，打湿了两人交合地方，阿扎尔已经没有力气夹紧了，两根鸡巴轮番轰炸他柔软的内壁，他浑身一哆嗦，咬着他的锁骨，连尖叫的力气都没了，“呜呜，我要死了，你放过我吧……”

“可我还没完事呢，”德布劳内把他摔进床垫，从后面勾住他的腰，在他肚子上掐了几下，摸到他背上，把他的腰往下按，使他屁股高高撅起，像条欠操的母狗似的趴在他跟前。他俯下身，嘴唇游走在小男孩光滑的背上，从腰椎到肩胛，最后留在脖子上，那里已经有许多深深浅浅的吻痕和牙印，“他有这样过吗？”

阿扎尔不知道德布劳内指的是什么，舔过他的背，用两根性器，还是当着第三个人的面做爱。他懒得去问了，他知道这时候只有否认才能让自己好受一点，于是他摇摇头，果然，德布劳内的动作温柔下来，吻了吻他的脖子，下面的动作也轻柔了许多。

 

吉鲁撸动肉棒的动作越来越快，龟头抽动了几下，一股精液从直挺挺的顶端喷射出来，溅在腰腹和腿间，他上半身倒进枕头里，粗重地喘气，他还能听见阿扎尔叫床的声音，一浪比一浪高，尖锐又突兀，“嗯嗯啊啊”的无意义的呻吟。

随着德布劳内一声低吼，世界恢复了寂静。


End file.
